Klayley One shots
by ChlexLover3
Summary: One-shots from me to you. Originally on Wattpad under DeliriouslySpecial aka me aka Chlexlover3
1. Chapter 1

A/N

OK...I have a weird mind so if it sounds crazy...well here it is...

Hope you like...

"Hayley!" her heart stopped beating. Her body went still. She was cold. There was blood everywhere and the only person that could save her was Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson, the big bad hybrid, her baby's father.

Someone put her under a spell. Someone made her go back to where she hurt the most. Where she first was abandoned. Where people tortured her.

Freya came in and said she had bad news. She told him to lay down and the only way to help Hayley was to take a breath and listen to what she had to say.

"Hayley's body isn't healing at the rate it used to be, so I came up with a solution, only it involves extreme measures." Klaus looked up at Freya and over at Hayley. He knew what needed to be done.

"Do it."

 _...For the next few hours viewers discretion..._

There was a lot of pain. He was yelling and he felt her pain.

The pain she kept hidden. The pain she kept buried within her.

The pain she left behind. The pain she bargained for.

He felt her heart. He felt her loyalness to him and his family.

He felt her.

He felt her want for family.

He felt it all. He felt her pain till he fell unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freya is doing something, something sneaky, wicked.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

Hayley's spell has been broken and she has awoken. She frowns but leans into the delicious smell. Vanilla? Yes, that's what that sweet smell is. She looks up at whoever it is that smells so loving and caring and good and her heart stops. She didn't know why Klaus was lying next to her but she didn't want him to leave because his scent was so enticing. It made her purr.

Mine!

She grows, well her wolf. Mate? Klaus is my mate.

He stirs but soon wakes up to a delicious smell and he knows it by now because it's his mate but when he looks to see who it was his mind went red.

And only one word came out of his mouth and with as much venom if he spoke to his father.

"Freya..."

They both vamp speed to her and saw she was meditating or meddling with some dark magic.

"You guys are finally awake." Klaus vamp speeds over to her and chokes her.

"What did you do?!" She couldn't speak because he was choking her. Hayley didn't even bat an eye because the bitch was getting what she deserved.

"Klaus, she can't speak, you're choking her." Elijah appears out of nowhere (yes he does that). Elijah looks to Hayley for help and she does with a small smirk and a roll of the eyes.

Klaus doesn't listen but when he hears her voice, he surrenders.

"Klaus," He turns to Hayley and she gives him a look and he drops Freya.

She starts coughing and grasping,"Speak!" yelled Klaus. He was in a terrible mood and getting his right to pick his own mate bothered him. A lot. Even though Hayley was his target all alone but he wouldn't tell that secret.

"I had to. It was the only way she would have lived and you said to do anything."

Elijah steps forward.

"Would someone please tell what's going on?" Hayley vamp speeds to Klaus and she helps Freya up,"How about you tell him?"

Freya looks to Elijah,"I mated them."

A/N

La la La la La la MY WORLD! How do you like me now? Sorry, I always wanted to say that... So want more... Please vote and comment


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of these characters.

Hayley is still mourning over the loss of her beloved Jackson...

Klaus and Cami had a great start...I mean she was now a vampire.

But that ended quickly...here is what happened:

No one could stop the pain...

No one could make her smile again...

No one could pull her out of bed...

No one could make her feed...

Not even Elijah?

Hayley Marshall was sitting and grieving...

Rotting away...

Klaus, on the other hand, had felt so complete...

He and Cami were together...

He had his daughter safe...

His family safe...

But some things were still not right...

Well, it was Hayley Marshall...

She was getting worse and she was considered family...

Someone he could trust...

He walked into her room and decided that today was the day that she would stop acting like a hurt little puppy and be the Queen he knew her to be. "Alright love you need to get up..."

He began to pull on her and she was finally out the bed.

"Hope needs you little wolf...your pack needs you..."

She started to cry.

To break down.

Not knowing what to do he hugged her.

It was the first true act of compassion for her.

And as they were standing there, holding each other that is when he began to smell such an innocent smell...like a coconut being freshly opened.

He shifted the air and found it to be Hayley.

Hayley?

Why is Hayley smelling like his desired other half?

His mate...that was how she would smell he was told by a witch.

He realized then that Hayley Marshall was...

He looked into her eyes,"Mate..."

A/N: so I wanted to write about Hayley coping with loss and Klaus helping...hoped you liked...more coming your way...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

One shot... What if Hope didn't make it?

She is locked in confinement. She hopes for a miracle but knows one will never come. Why? She asks this question all the time. Why would they take such an innocent sweet girl away? She is hurt and no one can help her. Or so she thinks.

Klaus placed the blood on her bed,"You need to feed or you will die, little wolf." she scoffed.

"How can you be so handy dandy after what just happened?" she looked up at him. She looked like a sad puppy, a broken warrior after the war. She is beyond hurt. She is possibly beyond repair thought Elijah since he gave up on her after her little fit and he flew into his lover's arms.

"You need to feed."

That's all he said. He wasn't about to have a sparring contest with the woman. He missed Hope too. Probably too much. Hayley started to cry. He grew tired of her panic attacks. He pulled her out of bed forcefully.

"Get up! Why are you letting this to destroy your life, huh? You think I don't miss her. Well, I do! But she wouldn't want this. She would want you to go live." he yelled and fussed at her till he grew tired and started confessing things.

"Ever since I met you, little wolf, I have always seen you as someone strong. You were so independent and you could see right through people. You were so beautiful. You had a light that would shine like the sun. You were so vibrant and pure. Now you and your light are gone. I wish I could make your pain go away but I cant. You have to do that on your own."

He left her. She was looking at herself in the mirror and she started crying. He was right. Her light was gone. She got up and wiped away the tears. She drunk the blood and heard beautiful music being played. She vamp speed to where the music was being played and saw paintings everywhere. One, of course, shook her. It was a painting of her and Hope in the park one day. Did he paint us? she thought.

"You could have it...but here is...this is my way of coping...so shall we dance till dawn approaches us little wolf?" she smiled but took slow steps to him and took his hand.

They danced the night away...


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy...

There I was standing there telling him I love him and he just stood there. I was confessing my love for him but he didn't care. He just stood there and watched me.

He kissed my forehead and said,"You deserve someone as great as you but that someone isn't me." Elijah stood and simply left me with my vulnerability and embarrassment. Klaus came in with Hope in his arms and humor in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. He just had to be listening in. I took Hope and said,"What? No told you so. You are a big idiot to think someone might love you after Jackson died!" My heart broke and he just stood there. I placed Hope in her play pin and ran out of there.

I was in the meadow and I felt the need to run. No vamp speed just my wolf side. My wolf would actually appreciate being let loose.

I started to run and got lost in thought. Klaus...that was the person on my mind. Sometimes I can't stand him and then sometimes he is such a gentleman. My Knight in shining armor. I never had one but I know the kind of is. He has always been there to bring me back up to the surface.

Do I love him? Why did Elijah say that? Why isn't he the best for me?

Those questions kept popping up into my head as I ran. It was soon noon and I started to get tired.

I walked to Hope's room to find Camille on the floor with her. I growled.

Cami looked up and smiled.

I smiled back but my motherly instincts kicked in.

"What are you doing here? You never visit." She stood and looked around. Well, this is awkward.

"Klaus, wanted me to babysit while he went out to look for you."

Hearing the jealousy, I said,"Sorry, did I ruin date night?"

"Hayley! There you are! We need to talk." He said, he looked at Cami and she walked out. He waited for her to get out of earshot before he started.

"What is up with you and Elijah?"

"Why you want to make fun?" I asked as I got Hope ready for bed. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I growled.

The hand was gone before I could say the word handkerchief.

"Sorry, I am just on edge."

He smiles,"Hayley?" I turned around to face him.

"Do you want to go out tonight? Just the two of us, Camille will be here."

I hesitated. I didn't want Cami around Hope but that was just my motherly side. My vampire side needed a night out and since I already let my werewolf side out, I decided to go.

"Sure."

"Great!" He walked to the door only to turn around.

He said,"Wear something nice."

...

We went to a club and we began our hunt. He said we needed to release some tension. We did.

It was fun and I didn't feel all caked up. I felt free and free to do anything. With Elijah, I felt the complete opposite. Klaus made me smile wholeheartedly and laugh till my stomach hurt.

We had a couple drinks but having drunken sex with a stranger or each other wasn't the goal. We spotted this dark skinned girl. She was pretty. We took her to the alley and had our little fun.

We were so intoxicated with her blood, it was like a high. We stated into each other's eyes and dreamed. Our dream was the same but we both knew that dream would never come true. Even if we were each other's perfect other halves, we knew it would be. Too much damage. Too much baggage. And too much, heat?

Elijah was wrong or maybe I just misintrepeted what he said. I guess I'll never know.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: AU Version of Hayley's _death scene_

Enjoy...

When I first came into contact with Klaus Mikaelson, I noticed the way he carried himself wasn't about elevating his pride and self but seeking respect. He demanded respect from his friends and enemies. He demanded respect and love and loyalty from his family. And the day I birthed his child, I became family.

I became someone to be able to confide in and trust.

I became his equal. And in the end, I trusted him. I depended on him as much as he depended on me. And I wouldn't change that for the world. He was able to see the mother of his child as a friend and partner. Someone that would have his back no matter the problem they faced.

He saw me.

I was always a defiant one. I didn't handle rules well and authority could go to hell. But whatever he said, I did without hesitation.

I respected him above all else and wouldn't give up on him. No matter how much he avoided me and wouldn't read my letters. I would save them for his return because I still believed that our family would be whole again. But now as I am stuck between life and death, I begin to doubt. I began to doubt in my partner.

He was down with a stake in his back put there by a man I thought I knew and loved - his own brother. My daughter lay unconscious with no protection and I began to feel a chill in the air. I knew that someday I would die but not like this. I wanted to see my daughter get married and have kids. I wanted -

A growl snapped me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

I knew that growl because it was familiar and comforting. It told me not to fear that I was safe. So, I closed my eyes and waited to not feel the pressure of the woman's hand around my heart. I waited to feel ground beneath my knees as I lost my balance from the shock of being alive.

I waited to feel his arms around me and breath in his woody scent of lavender and whiskey. I waited for his whispers of _little wolf_. I waited for my hysterical crying to begin.

And I didn't have to wait long.

His strong arms drew me in and gave me the comfort I've been waiting to devour since he took in the hollow leaving me alone. I opened my eyes to see the front door slightly open and Caroline walking to her car with Hope in her arms. I was glad and happy tears glistened in my eyes. My daughter was safe and my partner was home.

I tightened my grip on him and finally said,"I'm glad you're back."

His chest rumbled with soft chuckles,"Me too, little wolf, me too."

The battle wasn't over - the war wasn't won - but at least there was one life saved.

A/N: My heart still hurts from Hayley's death, so I thought I'd make a one-shot that I approved of. Hoped you enjoyed! xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! So, I have a profile on Wattpad under the name DeliriouslySpecial and this is one shot is from my story Klayely One Shots! So, this isn't copyright or anything because this is mine! I did edit some of this story as well!

Disclaimer, Disclaimer!

Enjoy...

I guess loving your best friend is okay. Right? Well, what if you are in love with him? What if he is in love with you too? What if he is dating one of your closest girlfriends? What if you guys are having secret meetings? What if you don't want this anymore? What if you can't get out of it?

Well, welcome to my world. I am Hayley Marshall and I am in love with my best friend Klaus Mikaelson. I am the captain of the volleyball team and he is the oh-so-popular guy in the school. Yes, we go to Brainy High School, where all the little boys and girls are brainwashed and raped!

Nope, just kidding!

Anyway, my best friend is Caroline Forbes, she is the head cheerleader and social butterfly of our lovely school. And guess what! She and Klaus have been dating since 8th grade.

I feel horrible because she has never ever done something like this to me. In fact, I don't date, not after I broke it off with a Junior that was in college. That was Klaus's brother Elijah. His name still gives me goosebumps.

"Hayley? Hello, are you listening?" I looked up to see Caroline. She looked concern.

We were walking down the hall to AP Chemistry.

"Anyway, I was asking if Klaus seemed weird to you or something?" I looked up and smiled.

"No, of course not, I don't really pay much attention to what goes in that brain of his." Actually, I do because if I haven't mentioned it earlier, I am in love with the guy! I have been in love with him ever since he saved me from a car crash that killed my parents and newborn cousin Jacob when I was 8. Ugh! memories are the worst. I live with my Aunt Lily now.

"Maybe he is caught up in one of his crazy paintings again." I say to calm her nerves.

We walked into AP Chemistry late but we had a sub. She let it pass.

Oh, the joys of high school!

* * *

I had to use the restroom so I excused myself. On my way back to the classroom, I heard music in the art room. I walked pass my classroom and saw Klaus painting.

"Wow, so this is Caroline's birthday present." He turned and smiled at me. I cut the music off and observed the painting. It spoke to me and something told me to flip it and so I did. I was stunned because when I flipped it upside down I saw my face.

"You are getting better." A hand pushed hair out of my face and lingered on my cheek, leaving a satisfying burning sensation. I looked up to his eyes and we stared at each other. But the school bell always found ways to interrupt us. I cleared my throat and put the painting back on the stand.

"I have to go." I turned to leave when he grabbed me and kissed me. Trust me I wanted to give in but I knew Caroline would come looking for me. I pulled away from him and my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. I wanted him so badly. Out of all the high school boys,my best friend's was the I wanted most of all.

I hated myself.

"Caroline is waiting for me." He let me go and I walked away.

With my heart in his hands,always.

* * *

"So do you know what Klaus is getting me for my birthday? I hope its one of his paintings." I laughed.

"Let's get through this day first, then we can focus on your birthday today." She squealed and we headed to gym. My favorite class.

* * *

"Omg, Hayley this is beautiful!" I laughed. We were up in our tree house deep in the woods (our secret hideout). We exchanged gifts because it was my birthday as well except no one knew but my parents and Caroline and her parents. And of course, Klaus.

"Hayley we need to talk." Caroline said while I was putting on her hand made necklace.

"What is it?"

"Have you and Klaus been sleeping together?" Everything was quiet and I only heard the heartbeat of mine beat faster and faster.

She turned to me and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't lie anymore. I had to tell the truth and since we were young we always could look each other in the eyes and see the truth.

"Shit." She looked down and laughed. She was laughing so hard, her face turned red. At first I thought she was going to say "no way! Him and you." But she didn't, she started crying.

"I...um...excuse me, could you grab my bag?" She smiled as if nothing was said.

Watching her wipe the tears away I gave her her purse.

She pulled out something I didn't expect to see.

"Whose?"

"Tyler." I wanted to yell at her for being stupid and selfish. I wanted to make her feel guilty about hurting Klaus, but how could I? How could I when I was sleeping with him? So, I just held her, and let her cry. I let her cry for the both of us.

"So are we forgiven?"

She looked at me.

"Yeah, but we have to make a plan and fast."

* * *

We were eating pizza and drinking soda like Caroline wanted. She wanted a small get to gather.

Elijah and his new girl Davina was there. She actually bought Caroline a book. It was Macbeth. Caroline loved that book.

She squealed at it and hugged her. Elijah just brought her booze.

And Klaus gave her painting.

Her eyes flashed with such innocence as if she knew nothing. She was a great actress. She showed everyone my present. Klaus smirked at me and that she didn't miss. I looked at her smiled.

Tyler bought her a bag. It was Michael Kors. She hugged and thanked him.

* * *

I spent the entire time avoiding Klaus and being with my best friend. She actually liked having me around. The party was over and I went to put the trash in the garbage.

BIG MISTAKE!

I felt his arms around me before I saw him.

"What are you doing?!" I removed his arms and faced him.

He looked tired. I almost regretted yelling at him.

Almost.

"Caroline wants us." I put the garbage in the trash and walked toward the house and far away from him.

" So, why have you been ignoring me?" He yelled, but I couldn't deal with him, yet.

* * *

"Guys, we need some privacy." Caroline told our parents.

She grabbed the picture from her purse and everyone gasped except me. Klaus looked at me in horror and I rolled my eyes at him and stood by my best friend.

I clasped my hand in hers and squeezed it.

Davina left to use the restroom and probably to give us all some privacy.

"Who is the baby's father?" Tyler asks.

Klaus looked at Tyler and scowled.

She looked how Caroline looked at Tyler and laughed.

"Him?" He yelled.

I could tell he was hurt. We were best friends and lovers. I knew every part of him.

Caroline grew angry and saw red, "Yeah, well you are sleeping with my best friend. Yeah, I know about your little affair, Klaus! But you know what I would never want a child by you anyway. You are cold and mean and horrible. You slept with Hayley. The one person I could turn to! You slept with her," Caroline's voice broke and her eyes shined with unshed tears as she looked at the boy who she thought she loved since she was fourteen years old.

"Oh God! And the thing is, I knew you were cheating. I just didn't think it would be with Hayley." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

Klaus walked off, betrayed I guess, I was his best friend and lover but here I was taking another person's side. Inside I wanted to hide and cry and grieve, but I knew it was for the best. He was no good for Caroline and he was definitely no good for me.

Tyler cleared his throat.

"I guess we need to start a plan then." I liked Tyler. He had his own business and a house and he was still in high school. He was responsible and kind. She picked a good guy. He was also respectful. And from what I heard it was a drunken intoxicated one night stand that occurred in this miracle.

But thing was, how could I let go of him? How can I still want him? How can I want him to just hold me close and caress my neck with his soft touches and kisses?

How could I want that?

* * *

A/N: Does anyone have answers for Hayley's questions? Because I definitely don't! Tell me what you think? Would you like a continuation?


End file.
